


Deliver My Pizza!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo has this kink...And Jongin loves him so much.





	1. 1/2

"Kyungsoo.. baby, I feel stupid." Jongin looked at his reflection in the mirror, thinking about his life choices and which one exactly got him here - with him standing in a delivery outfit, in their shared apartment on the third floor, fulfilling one of his boyfriend's fantasies on their fifth anniversary together.

They shared a nice meal just couple of hours before, admiring each other from different sides of the table, reminiscing their moments and love that was still there and stronger even after five years of being together.

Gifts were shared - a coupon for a cooking class for Jongin since he almost burned kitchen down one time when Kyungsoo went on a business trip, and flowers and new shower head that Kyungsoo was dying to get, different levels of water flow and couple of rhythms type of model. Flowers were a joke made three years ago, when Kyungsoo was asked on his birthday party which one of them is a girl in their relationship, from a very straight person with a bubbling mouth. So, Jongin bought him a flower bouquet as a joke, but it remained their tradition over the years. And Kyungsoo secretly loved when his boyfriend bought him his favorite flower - Forget me not - since he knows that Jongin - the first time he has ever bought them - asked the florist for the flowers of true love. 

Everything was going perfect; with occasional brush of legs under the table, lingering eyes and scorching touches along arms, before Kyungsoo brought this theme up, and killed Jongin on the spot.

"Sexual fantasies?! I'd love to try it!!" Jongin's mouth was quicker that his mind, his puppy personality basically jumping up and down at the mention of something like this. Kyungsoo could practically see his tail wagging behind his behind, smirking at the sight.

But, his happiness was short lived, when Kyungsoo jogged to the bedroom and pulled something out of the back of their closet. Jongin's jaw was not smiling anymore, rather lying on the floor instead.

"A pizza delivery guy? Why?!" Jongin shrieked at the other's smiling face, feeling his cheeks already burning up at the shorter's plan. Sure, he expected some whips and chains, or maybe some boundage, hey, he was an open-minded guy, but what's hot about delivery guys? Maybe, food they're bringing? Or having a lot of one dollar bills? ... But that means they were working the same job as strippers.. And no, Jongin is too embarrassed to strip for his boyfriend.

"I always wanted to try that typical porn - when a pizza delivery guy brings pizza but the woman doesn't have money to pay for it... So they find another way to compensate?" Kyungsoo explained with scarlet color traveling from his neck through his cheeks and to the tip of his ears. He was bitting his bottom lip just like Jongin liked, when he looked all innocent and shy. And Jongin melted at the spot and fell every time for the same trick, not even minding it.

"But we just had dinner, and you have money for pizza!"

"Nini, that's not the point here." And there is the nickname.

"But, Soo.. I've never been a delivery guy, I don't know how they act.. Or what they do, and besides-"

"Nini~" a hand on his neck stopped him, meeting those black orbs that swallowed him up "-you don't have to do anything, just imagine having some kind of box in your arms, and I will do the rest.." And cue for puppy eyes.

"Soo..." Jongin just had to whine at his own situation, knowing well that his precious Soo would get anything from him.. Just like all of those years they've spent together. Stupid Kyungsoo and his cute penguin face.

"Please, daddy.." OH! Oh, this is just plain playing dirty.

So there he was - in a stupid red and yellow suit, topped with a stupid snapback hat, with stupid pizza for your pleasure written on top - the letters practically laughing in his face. He could see his nipples through mesh yellow shirt that was certainly bought at some sex shop, he figured.

And his precious Soo was too precious for going there, mind you. Or so he thought.

"Nini, just get out!" Either his boyfriend had a wicked sense of humor, or he's plain weird. Jongin's got to agree with both.

"Just close your eyes and I'll-" Jongin huffed out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, and mocked his own reflection by making weird faces, just to see how much weirder this can get. 

"You have to get out in the hall and ring a bell." Kyungsoo was standing in the living room, trying way too hard to cover his eyes and not peek at the sight that just walked out of their bedroom. And he failed to see the look of horror on the other's face on the plan that his pocket-sized boyfriend could mutter.

"Kyungsoo! I'm not getting out of this apartment in this!" As much as Jongin thought to have some kind of control, he could divide it with thousand and he still wouldn't even be close to the amount. A guy could hope, though.

"Nini, there's no point for a delivery guy to be in the living room. That's not their job."

"But, people could see me there-" Jongin pointed at the closed door of their apartment, even though Kyungsoo couldn't see him.

"Come on, if you get out, a surprise would wait for you when I open the door." Jongin could see that wicked smile playing on the other's plush lips, and he knew he was doomed.

"Fine, but if I embarrass myself, you're getting it tonight - hard and fast!" There was no threat in his voice, just pure fear and turmoil in his belly from feeling embarrassed.

But after a minute or so of contemplating whether to just hide in the bathroom, or get out, he was standing in the hall. And it was cold, like really cold.. nipples cutting through the mesh and all.

A knock on the door was faster than you could say 'Jongin's an idiot', but a small voice from the other side of it told him to wait.

"Kyungsoo, what the hell? Why aren't you letting me in?" The little minx was laughing from the other side of the door, after locking it behind Jongin. He could die right there and now, thank you very much.

He huffed again, being exposed in a cold air that hit his chest, and protruded his buds even more. His pants were all slick and awfully red and too tight around his junk. It was itching in all the places, and he was this close to touch it there.

At least he was alone.

"Good evening, young man." A lady living across them just had to take her dog out for a walk now, seeing Jongin in this stupid red and yellow outfit, locked out of his own damn apartment.

Jongin could only wave, his voice lost somewhere between his shaking lungs and dry throat. When the women snickered and pulled her dog from sniffing Jongin, he was sure that Kyungsoo is not getting it easy tonight.

"Play your part." Came from the other side of the door, and Jongin accepted his role as world's best boyfriend. And boy, that title wasn't easy to wear.

"Your pizza is here, all hot and fresh." Jongin knocked on the door, trying to enjoy in this too, but not seeing it as something pleasurable at all.

That was until Kyungsoo opened the door.

"Oh, gosh, you're here early." 

Jongin stopped breathing.

His little minx was dressed in a white crisp button down shirt that had couple of buttons opened up at the top, neatly tucked in a short black and green plaid skirt that barely covered his thick thighs. Stockings with pink bows met the middle of his legs, with nothing other than the thin mesh material covering the flesh. There was even a pink bow matching the ones on the stockings; on top of his head, standing neatly on the side of his pulled back onyx strands..

His legs were firm and hairless, like usually, but pale skin contrasting black material of the skirt was too good to be true...  and Jongin.. well, Jongin was drooling.

"Well, come in, please, I need to find my wallet to pay you." Kyungsoo turned around in the door frame, but not before throwing a sly smile in Jongin's direction. He, sure, could put on a show with his lithe form all clad in tight clothes, with almost nothing left to the imagination. Jongin could see every bounce of the skirt of Kyungsoo's perky behind, the material rising a bit to expose back of his thighs.

As much as he didn't care about teasing in the bedroom, he was trying to drive Jongin crazy, with hips that swayed to the sides deliciously. And it was working since Jongin couldn't even speak, his throat swallowing dry and seeing stars whenever he blinked. Jongin followed him inside, closing the door with his leg, and locking it without leaving the other's form with his eyes even for a second.

Kyungsoo found his bag at the bottom of couch in the living room, expressing his discovery with loud 'Aha!' and then slowly bending down to retrieve his wallet. He even dared to jump a bit from excitement, before rummaging through the bag, even though Jongin knew it only had one big pocket and Kyungsoo wore it just because of his documents and files, not having too many stuff in there anyway.

His skirt was awfully short, like short short, showing his legs flexing with every move, and when pink panties peeked out, Jongin was done. 

"Y-you don't have to-" He trailed off, watching intensly at the sight in front of him. And, boy, it was a sight to see.

"No, no, I have my wallet somewhere in here, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Kyungsoo stood up to face his boyfriend, bitting his lip in concentration, his hand slowly sliding down his buttons, playing with the last one, picking up the trim of the shirt on purpose accidentally. Jongin was already hard, throbbing between his legs, and this stupid, tight-ass pants were only suffocating him more. 

Kyungsoo didn't even watch him anymore, eyeing the room around them with one finger on his bottom lip, pulling it until his lower teeth showed, and a free hand holding the rim of his skirt. And it was really short, okay. 

He looked like he was deep in thought, like he was really thinking about how to pay for his 'pizza', and then shook his head, before plopping down again to look through his bag. He crossed his right leg over the left one, pushing his blossom cheeks even more up as he was bent over, basically all up in Jongin's face who wanted to burn down these pants by now. 

Kyungsoo knew the effect his butt had on the other, with Jongin barely containing himself not to slap it whenever the situation was given, so he swayed his hips a bit, humming under his breath. And let's not even start with his thick thighs. Jongin caught himself bending down to the side, wanting to see those panties that were in between the cheeks, but quickly straightened up when Kyungsoo turned around. 

Kyungsoo could see his red cheeks, Jongin could see his red cheeks, hell, even the lady across them could see him blushing furiously at the sight of the other, and Kyungsoo smirked fiendish before quickly getting back in his role.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry... I thought that I had my wallet with me, but I guess I left it at my school.. And my parents aren't home..." He was bitting his lip again, hands folded on the front of his shirt, pulling it over his naked chest, steadily swaying from side to side. He looked so innocent, and Jongin's brain went overdrive.

"W-well-" Jongin cleared his throat, trying to speak again "-I think you can pay me somehow... And-"

"I'm so sorry, Mister. My parents taught me well, I promise, but..." Jongin whimpered at the back of his throat but stayed in his character.

"-I guess I need to be punished for being a bad boy?" Kyungsoo approached him closer, still not in a hand reach, and pulled up his stocking that slided down a bit, flashing his chest to the other. Jongin couldn't even think, or breathe, or function, and Kyungsoo was enjoying this too much.

"Mr. Do- y-you can always pay me some other time-" What are you saying?!

"No, Mister. Please, I can't be like that. I wanna pay you with something else... And you can choose the way for it," Kyungsoo was standing in front of him, with both hands on his hips, lips all glossed up and abused by his teeth. Jongin could smell his perfume, that clogged his mind and made him throb in awful red pants.

"Well, you can always show me how much you appreciate this delivery.. And you said your parents weren't home, so-"

"Oh, thank you Mister for not being mad at me, I know that sometimes I can be very very bad!" And that was all that Jongin could take, moaning out loud when a hand palmed his throbbing member, pushing him to sit at the couch where his boyfriend was just moments ago.

"I've never done anything like this, so please be careful with me." And he looked up to Jongin with big eyes, almost teary, kneeling in between his legs on the floor. The elder unbuckled the belt, pulling pants down, earning a soft sigh from Jongin, once his erection was free. He was still wearing boxers, and Kyungsoo watched the hard tent with hungry eyes but still not touching.

"Mister-" His voice was really small, but Jongin was not averting his eyes from anything that was in front of him. When he nodded, Kyungsoo continued "-can I touch you? I really want to!" Jongin left out a breathy moan, nodding and allowing Kyungsoo to palm him again with shaky hands at first. He pushed him to lean down on the backrest, pulling himself up a bit of the floor, still kneeling.

"It looks so big- and look, you're already wet for me... I wanna taste you!" And Kyungsoo was mouthing the wet patch that the material soaked up, licking kittenish licks across the head through the material, with hands pulling Jongin's thighs apart. He could die just from this - having Kyungsoo splayed in front of him, taking him apart just with his mouth, his perky butt showing under curved back that was tightly covered with almost see-through white shirt. 

And Kyungsoo was working around him, with plush lips sucking at the tip, still not taking off the boxers, hands massaging the inner part of Jongin's thighs. He loved to work him up, have his own way with him, push Jongin to the limits, scratch him to beg; to grope unconsciously and finally take Kyungsoo just how he likes it. But that was still delayed, the pink panties scratching his confined member that was already waking up.

"Baby- please.. Do something!" Jongin was panting above him, out of his role, just wanting to feel something, to release his load. But his little minx stopped licking at the patch, waving a finger in his face and standing up.

"If I knew you were so impatient, I would've just called my parents to pay you and not-"

"No! I can wait, just please- I'll be good from now on, but please, show me how regretful you must be feeling about being a bad boy, when that's a no-no-" Jongin pulled him by his wrist, already burning up from desire, finally playing his role right. Kyungsoo still had it in him, even after all these years. And that realization alone could make him vicious.

"Of course, Mister. Don't worry- I'm gonna work you up, nice and slow.." He was back at his knees, taking Jongin's boxers off now. The man above him sighed, feeling cold air coating his member, waiting for Kyungsoo to do something. Anything.

"Would you look at that... So thick and heavy... Would it be too much for me to suck on? What if it chokes me? We can't have that, Mister.." And despite his words, Kyungsoo licked a stripe from the base up to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit, before pushing his nail in it for a couple of seconds. Jongin moaned out of relief, finally feeling hot air around the mushroom head, but still not getting enough.

"It's gonna be fine, baby. I'll be careful with you, my little precious Soo..." Kyungsoo moaned around the head, leaving it to lay heavily on his tongue, savoring taste of pre-cum that dropped off the hot muscle. He was leaking in his panties, but Jongin couldn't see it because of the skirt, and he knew that he can handle it a bit longer before he tackled Jongin down.

"Daddy- Would you like to fuck my mouth?" How can something so sultry be said in such an innocent way, Jongin couldn't comprehend. So he threw his head back, taking small breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat, before nodding to his little one, and taking him by his hair, pink bow falling down from the grab.

"You're such a good boy for daddy, you know that?" Kyungsoo nodded his head, and sucked on a head once more, before taking it whole in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat for a better sliding. His mind was hazy already, feeling hot and bothered everywhere, wanting for Jongin to wreck him, to take him roughly and fast, breaking him in the process. But his daddy liked to reward him too, so he hummed around the length, showing his daddy that he was ready for being manhandled.

"Just like that, baby, relax for daddy..." Jongin pushed his member deeper, feeling heat enveloping him all around, pushing his limits, and almost making him break. His member throbbed and Kyungsoo could feel it, savouring every moment of it. A colossal hand grabbed him by his nape, pushing him in the same time as the hips buckled up, closing his lips around the girth completely. 

"That's it, baby- Nice and slow." Jongin pushed in deeper, barely keeping his eyes open, wanting to see everything there is. Kyungsoo moaned around the tip, swallowing cook deeper until it almost made him gag, and made tears pool at the edge of his eyes. Jongin sucked in a groan when his hips picked up a rhythm, pushing just the tip out for Kyungsoo to suck on, before pushing him down on his cock again.

Kyungsoo was seeing stars, but kept his hands interlocked behind his back, giving full control to the man above. Spit started gathering around his mouth, dripping down his chin, his eyes pricking with unshed tears. Member that was still constricted behind tight pink panties was throbbing at the sensation of being punished. His lips were once again on the head, teeth gliding around the slit, lips sucking the tip. His man tasted salty and Kyungsoo couldn't get enough of it.

"That's it, baby- Show your daddy what a filthy slut you are.." Jongin couldn't even breathe at the lips that stretched around him with every thrust in the hungry warmth, Kyungsoo moaning at the back of his throat. So, he pushed deeper, almost losing it at the hum that sent vibrations along his member, but wanting to last longer. Kyungsoo laid his tongue under the thick shaft, hallowing his cheeks, as Jongin pushed in and out, creating a slurping sound that emitted trough the room. As much as he loved to see his boyfriend like this - on his display to use - Jongin wanted to hear sweet sounds leaving pouty mouth while he fucked him, pushing him over the edge. 

"Baby, get up," Jongin pushed the member out, releasing Kyungsoo from his current position, but hissed at hand that closed around his member, tongue laying flat across the slit, slurping the pre-cum away. Kyungsoo coughed out a bit, too overwhelmed to stop, dropping down again to suck one of the balls that were under the heavy girth, before he returned to the main dish, pumping it a bit more. He licked a long strip from the base, with tongue hooking just bellow the head, before he released it from his hold when Jongin's stomach convulsed under his touch. Jongin was that addictive.

"Daddy... What should I do with this shirt?" Kyungsoo stood up on his wobbly legs, pulling at his white button-down, playing with the end of it. Jongin could see sweat trickling down his neck, along with his abused mouth that glistened spit and pre-cum under the light in the living room, prettily blushed.

So he pulled him to sit down on his naked lap, kissing his jaw with open mouth kisses, licking the tears away. He couldn't get enough of his boyfriend and his lips, not even after all the years they've spent together, feeling them being soft and sweet all over again. 

Kyungsoo straddled him, with legs on each side of him, sitting flat down on his still hard member. His plush ass was heavy on him, pushing down his already painful erection, the friction of the material of the panties sending Jongin's brain into over-drive.

"Take it off, baby- I want to see you!" Kyungsoo stood up in front of him, but not before swirling his hips around, creating sweet friction on his cock, and slowly took one button at the time of his shirt, but not unbuttoning it yet, just twirling them in his fingers.

"Mister- I've never taken my clothes off in front of someone else, I'm a bit shy..." And there he was again, bitting his already abused lip, swaying on his legs, not meeting Jongin's eyes. 

'Fuck', was all that Jongin hissed, pulling Kyungsoo to stand between his legs, his legs too limp to stand up.

"Baby.. You're beautiful, even more than that; you're gorgeous, and I want to see every part of you, blemish every spot on your perfect body.." Kyungsoo blushed at that, wanting to break his character and allow Jongin to worship his body like he loved to do every once and awhile, but stayed put, not touching the man in front. Jongin pulled him closer by his legs, placing his hands on the back of Kyungsoo's thighs, inches bellow the panties that he was dying to see and nip on. In fact, his forefingers grazed the material enough to make Kyungsoo shudder.

A nose nuzzled in Kyungsoo's belly button, pushing the shirt up and out of the way, as Jongin kissed the bottom of his belly, sucking and nipping at some parts of it. 

Jongin loved to mark his boyfriend, even enjoying his nagging the next morning when every bite and kiss merged into purple spots; Kyungsoo also secretly loving them over his neck, but still acting differently, all angry and irritated. So he bit around the belly button, kissing the skin down slowly, lapping on his navel, but still not pushing his skirt down and off. Kyungsoo's head was thrown back, with little mewls being voiced out, short fingers tracing Jongin's scalp, treading soft locks. 

"You're so stunningly beautiful- How are you even real?" As soon as those feathery words left Jongin's mouth, Kyungsoo leaned down, kissing his man for the first time since they started playing, holding back happy tears, and keeping himself in the character for a bit longer. Their teeth glided, soft lips molding, creating pools in their stomachs, two minds too occupied to even mention anything else other that the other man in their hold. Kyungsoo was still not sitting down, pushing Jongin on his shoulder to lean back, to enjoy the little show he prepared.

"I want to show you everything, Mister. But, no touching- Yet!" Kyungsoo leaned away, standing on both feet in front of Jongin, toying with the hem of his skirt.

Jongin's breath hitched, knowing what his little minx meant by that, spreading his legs apart and pulling at his hair. He was going mad with this, all of this, not knowing what he did in previous life to deserve someone like his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo on the other hand pushed two buttons open, sliding hand down his bared chest, pushing the shirt down on his shoulders, exposing them for Jongin to see. The shirt was still buttoned at the bottom, pooling around Kyungsoo's shoulders that widened over the years, before he pulled at it with both of his hands, tearing the remaining buttons open, and the material off. His eyes were hooded and dark, not even giving Jongin a moment to collect his thought, before he dropped the shirt down and turned around, giving the man on the couch a sultry look over his shoulder. 

Jongin wanted to touch, wanted to nip, to mark everything, but Kyungsoo just pushed his hands away, lifting his skirt a bit over the back of his thighs, but still not taking it off.

"Oh come on, baby- Just take it off!" Hell with the role, with their little game, his member was hard and heavy, curved on his stomach, and Jongin couldn't take it anymore. He was throbbing with every move of the other, hardening with every patch of skin that got exposed, and sighing with every material that closeed around the milky skin in front of him.

"Mister, that's not what we've agreed on, but..." Kyungsoo said, before pulling the shirt back on his torso, but not buttoning it up. He approached closer, hands on each of Jongin's thighs, using it as a leverage for his body, but not making any other contact. He was so close, just crumb away from his lips, but the onyx hair was not moving closer. And Jongin whined. Loudly. 

"Tell me what to do.." Kyungsoo whispered silently, little glim in his eyes. Finally! 

"Take off your shirt... And turn around, baby!" Jongin was quick, already feeling like thousand wishes had come true. And Kyungsoo listened, sliding down his shirt, throwing it away to Jongin and turning around, not too far away from the other. Jongin is already there, pulling Kyungsoo by his knees, closer to him, breath away from the ugly material of the skirt, not wanting to wait any longer. 

So he kneaded the globes over the skirt, little mewls of the other going straight to his groin. His lips were close to the tail bone, ghosting over the skin that's exposed. Not being able to take it anymore, he pulled the skirt up, hooking it in the waistband, soft pink panties coming in his view, the fibers looking even softer being stretched around the other's perfect butt. So he kissed it, pulling the edge on the left ass cheek with his teeth, exposing Kyungsoo's milky skin even more, before letting it snap back on the jiggly cheek. 

"Daddy- Please..." Kyungsoo moaned, pushing his butt even more in the other's face, spreading his legs wider for better access. He needed it so bad, and he was already over the top with teasing, but hoping that Jongin would be more considerate. He would not be.

But Jongin doesn't hear him, enjoying in having this pink material stretched over his favorite part of the other's body, nipping at the exposed skin, leaving pinkish marks, before kissing the skin, licking the warmth afterwards. Once he's covered most of it with his lips and teeth, he pushed the panties down, finally releasing Kyungsoo's ass of the harsh material, his own member jumping at the sight. His lips were back on the cheeks, hands pulling them apart, exposing the most delicate part of his boyfriend, but still not touching.

"Nini! Please, I can't-" Kyungsoo mewled before him, pushing his hips more, while holding his skirt down and over his member. He still didn't want to cum, wanting to feel his daddy, cum from him and only him. And he's burning all over, red exposing from his neck down to the middle of his chest, wanting so bad to be demolished by his boyfriend. His stockings are suddenly feeling really hot and sweaty. 

Jongin's voice was caught somewhere between his throat and lungs, when he leaned down, holding Kyungsoo's hips in place, placing feathery kisses along the exposed crack of the other. He avoided the bundle of muscles on purpose, feeling it twitch under his touches, and seeing it puckering at nothing. Kyungsoo had his eyes closed, pulling at the skirt harshly when Jongin's tongue found him finally, pushing into his stretch of muscles and in his heated insides.

"Oh God, yes! Keep going, daddy.. Please.." Kyungsoo bended over, steading himself on the table in front of him, pushing his hips back, just in time with Jongin's wet muscle working his magic. Jongin was still painfully hard, but not touching himself, enjoying little groans and mewls that Kyungsoo's emitting.

His hands were gripping the globes hard, keeping them apart, his tongue pushing deep, leaving the inviting warmth only for his teeth to nip at the edge of the hole. Kyungsoo was sweating, already feeling constricted behind the panties that are still around his member, wanting nothing more than to release.

"You taste so good, baby.. So good for your daddy-" Jongin said between nips and sucks, toying with the stockings still sticking to Kyungsoo's plush thighs. 

"Daddy! Please!" And Kyungsoo was the one begging now, pushing his ass deeper on the other's tongue, swaying his hips lightly, feeling the muscle penetrating him in all the right places, but still not enough. Jongin released the ass-cheeks, fingers ghosting over Kyungsoo's sides and over his abs to pink buds that he couldn't quite see, but he could feel, and judging by the loud moan of the man above, he just hit the jackpot.

"Oh God, I'm not gonna- Ungh, d-daddy.." Kyungsoo gripped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white, bitting his overly abused lip. Jongin flicked both of the buds, erecting them, before massaging them with the pad of his forefingers. He wanted to taste them, to nip them, so he pulled his tongue out, flipping Kyungsoo over, the said boy barely standing on his legs. He was back in front of Jongin, pulling at his hair at the sensation of having those mouth back on his stomach, teeth grazing the skin slightly. 

Jongin's fingers gripped his sides strongly, leaving white imprints on the skin, pecking it upwards all the way to the nipples that rip the whiteness of the skin. He sucked one, bitting it with his teeth, while his thumb and forefinger worked around the other, twisting it slightly, leaving it dark and red.

"Please, just fuck me.." Kyungsoo whimpered out, having it enough of foreplay. He is hot and bothered all over his body, panties biting into his constricted member. And Jongin just licked his left numb with the tip of his tongue, driving him insane.

"What's the matter, baby? Too gone to play with your daddy?" Jongin dared to ask, dared to bite around his nipple and dared to slap his butt over the skirt. So Kyungsoo took the matter in his own hands, pushing Jongin down on the couch, straddling him all in once, with each leg around Jongin's.

"Prep yourself, I want to watch you." Jongin was hushed, but loud enough to arouse Kyungsoo even more, before he leaned away from him, pulling his panties away off his member, finally leaving him out in the open. A moan left those pretty pink lips, before the smirk grazed them, followed with Jongin's lips pressed firmly on them.

Kyungsoo still tasted like him, all hot and slick with spit. Jongin sucked at his tongue, pulling it away from his cavern, before diving down again, teeth clashing in the meantime. Kyungsoo couldn't even breathe, too gone to care, grinding down on the other's still naked and hard cock, creating the sweet - but not enough - friction, while Jongin whimpered in his mouth, pulling the bottom lip with his own teeth.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their puffed lips, one hand sliding down his torso to the hem of his skirt. Jongin watched single hand trailing the skin down to the panties, not touching the member just yet. Once Kyungsoo stood up to disclose the rest of his clothes, did Jongin's hand stop him.

"Take off your panties, leave the rest of it on!" Was the only thing that he could mutter, making Kyungsoo smirk and nod knowingly, pulling the panties down and kicking them off at Jongin's face.

"You want me to leave this skirt on, right daddy? Want to watch this skirt jump when I straddle you? Want it to hide my cock that's dripping just for you?" Jongin whimpered at his little minx that still knew how to rile him up, to wreck him with words only, pushing all of his buttons.

"Daddy wants to fuck his little bad boy in this skirt, right?" And with that Kyungsoo turned around, laying down, chest first on the coffee table in front of them, bending down just nicely for Jongin to see his puckering hole, his knees planted hard on the floor. His fingers found it really fast, one digit sliding in it steadily, other hand pulling at the hem of the skirt up and over his back, exposing everything. Kyungsoo moaned at the finger that touched him dry and raw, pulling it out, before pushing it knuckle deep inside, remembering to breathe.

Jongin was still seated, wanting to touch the other, but chosing to palm his own cock, before spitting in his hand and dragging it down to the base of it. He started pumping at the same pace as Kyungsoo fingered himself, groaning when he slipped another finger in.

"That's it, baby, stretch nicely for your daddy.." Kyungsoo could hear the strained voice of his boyfriend, knowing that he was close, his hole swallowing his fingers tipping Jongin over the edge.

"Daddy, I want you deep and- f-fast- feeling every fold of your- ugh! -skin, piercing me open and- ahh! -tearing me apart.." Kyungsoo pushed another two fingers in, scissoring his walls, leaving it at Jongin to drool and slow his pumping down. He wanted to be buried into that warmth, being suffocated in those velvet walls, feeling Kyungsoo getting ruined by him and his thick girth.

"Come here, come here and sit on your daddy," Jongin dropped his cock, the pre-cum glistening under the light in the room, seeing Kyungsoo slowly getting up and turning around totally wrecked. He was already red, blushing all over to his ears, lips a few shades darker, and bangs plastered on his forehead. His eyes were dark, with just of hint of something dangerous, and before Jongin could think, soft lips found his, kissing the life out of him.

Kyungsoo was back on his thighs, not sitting down yet, but not keeping too much space between them. He could feel soft hands closing around his member, tugging at it slowly, before Kyungsoo sat down on it, slowly pushing himself down on the bulging head. Satisfied sighs left their mouths when thick cock slipped in the inviting warmth, Kyungsoo sitting down, with his balls sitting on Jongin's thighs.

"You're so beautiful like this-" Jongin was spilling compliments and sweet nothings unconsciously, kissing Kyungsoo neck from his shoulders, up to his ears. His teeth nibbled on the earlobe, fingers bringing Kyungsoo closer by the small on his back, waiting for him to adjust. He took his shirt off, throwing it away somewhere in the room, before attacking the neck in front of him.

Moments like this were the most precious ones, Kyungsoo thought, when Jongin really showed him how much he loved him, and how much he appreciated to have him in his arms. When his lips sucked behind his ear, tongue coming out to soothe the burning skin and hands massaging his back, barely touching his globes and then kneading them softly, Kyungsoo relaxed, wanting this moment to last longer, kissing Jongin's cheeks down to his collarbones.

Kyungsoo broke it by swirling his hips, making Jongin groan on his neck, leaving his skin to grab his sides steadier, wanting to see Kyungsoo jumping up and down on his cock.

"Daddy, come on, fuck me like you mean it!" And Jongin's mind wasn't functioning anymore, pistoling his hips up and deeper inside of Kyungsoo, while he jumped using the front of his calfs as a support.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo stopped, pulling his legs up, planting his feet down on each side of Jongin's thighs, still not pulling the hard cock out, basically squatting down with his legs apart, giving Jongin a view to everything that was happening.

Jongin throbbed at the sight, dragging a shaky hand down from Kyungsoo's side to the sliver of skin between his curved cock and the place where they were connected, massaging the unblemished patch of skin with his thumb. Kyungsoo's breath hitched, legs supporting him to bury the heavy girth deeper.

"Ah! Daddy! There! Please! Please, there, fuck me there!" Jongin knew he pushed that sweet bundle of nerves, taking the hand away from Kyungsoo's crotch, holding him by his knees and pushing up.

The hole suffocated him, making him light headed as Kyungsoo clamped around him, sweat sizzling down from his neck, over the middle of his chest; Jongin not keeping himself from leaning in and licking the drop away, all the way up to the other's neck, sucking his Adam's apple afterwards.

"Just- I can't... Daddy.. Jongin- ungh! -please, harder... F-faster- ah, ah! Nini!!" Kyungsoo could only mutter out incoherent words, slowly losing his rhythm, barely keeping up; being almost bent in two. He jumped up, pulling the cock out, leaving just the tip in, before he pushed down, impaling himself to the brim of the other.

"I'm here, baby- Come by me, just by me, baby-" Jongin whispered, kissing him softly on the lips, dragging his hand on his sides, flicking both nubs with the pad of his fingers.

Kyungsoo couldn't even steady himself, losing his mind, while spilling moans and screams of Jongin's name over his plush lips, so Jongin picked him up, standing up from the couch, before he dropped him down, kneeling in front of the couch. He wasn't pulling out, just laying sheltered inside of Kyungsoo, balls deep, taking deep breaths, admiring the sight before him.

Kyungsoo opened up his eyes, laying down on the place where Jongin sat just moments ago, watching the other with dark, dropped eyes. He could feel every inch of Jongin's engorged cock, every ridge filling him up, making him unable to breathe. His mind was clouded, as Jongin pushed his member out completely, before pushing it in with a swish thrust, filling Kyungsoo once again with his balls kicking his butt.

"Jongin!" A pained scream left him, as he hooked his hands under knees, bringing them up and closer to himself, pushing his hips down to meet Jongin's pistoling moves. He was seeing stars behind his eyelids, barely keeping his eyes open, as his sweaty back slided every so little with the thrusts, head banging on the backrest every time.

Jongin was there, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, his dancer's hips marking his walls, with eyes not leaving Kyungsoo's eyes not even for a second. He could feel walls constricting around him, see brows furrowing and red lips leaving breathless moans, before he pushed his fingers in the other's hot cavern. Kyungsoo sucked on his digits diligently, coating them with his spit, moaning and groaning around them. He was close, so close, and Jongin could feel it, see his belly muscles tightening when the other hand touched his navel.

"Come by me, baby- Come on, be a good boy for your daddy, and- ungh! -come for me.." Jongin snapped his hips, feeling the pool in his stomach warming up, Kyungsoo bitting around his digits, still trying to breathe around them.

"Daddy, please.. I wanna-" He hiccupped.

"What do you want, baby? Come one, you can ask for whatever you want!" Kyungsoo sucked on his fingers tightly, pushing his hips down for one last time, before he spilled all over his chest and skirt, coating even his jaw and neck with his release.

A deep moan left his mouth when Jongin milked him out with a free hand around his red cock, taking some of the cum with his fingers and pushing them back inside of Kyungsoo's mouth, him licking them clean. Kyungsoo came down from his high, opening his eyes to look back at Jongin, mumbling something around his fingers, coming back to breathing properly. Once he pulled them out and mouthed a 'what?' still thrusting in the abused, overly-sensitive spot of the other, did he hear him.

"I want you to come on my face.." Jongin was fast to pull out, pushing Kyungsoo down on his knees, off the couch and on the hardwood floor, and taking the base of his cock at the open mouth of the other.

He pumped it a couple of times, standing up to stand in front of the other, Kyungsoo looking up to him with his wide eyes, lips fucked up and slick and red painting his after-sex glow, and it was far too much for him to feel tight in the base of his stomach, releasing his load all over Kyungsoo's face. White spurts coated Kyungsoo's face, some of his load reaching his cheeks and neck, Jongin milking himself dry, before pulling Kyungsoo off the floor, and kissing him fiercely. 

They somehow stumbled down on the coach, with Jongin laying down on his back, and Kyungsoo on top of him, silently kissing his chest. They cleaned up with Kyungsoo's shirt, with Jongin licking his release from the other's face, and then kissing Kyungsoo open mouth, mixing their loads together and tasting each other out. Kyungsoo was still in his obnoxious stockings and cum covered skirt, but neither of them minded, too sated to shower or change into something else.

There was this pleasant silence, until Jongin started laughing, his chest vibrating again Kyungsoo's cheek.

"I can't wait for you to marry me, because after this you're not going anywhere!" He said, twirling the ring on Kyungsoo's ring-finger, kissing the knuckles dearly afterwards.

"You realized just now that you shouldn't let me go?" Kyungsoo tsked, leaning up to kiss him properly on the lips, smiling into the kiss nonetheless. Jongin shook his head, pulling him closer to his naked body, lips founding the crown of his head, smiling into the sweat draped locks, before speaking,

"I knew it the moment I met you... and your plush thighs!"


	2. Bonus!~

Jongin beamed ecstatically, waving to Baekhyun who just flipped him a bird, muttering some curses under his breath.

"Aww, don't be mad, Baek. You'll get your day off, too." But before his colleague could answer, Jongin was already gone through the door, skipping steps to his car.

When he woke up this morning, his hands were full with the love of his life. Kyungsoo nuzzled closer when he tried to stretch, smacking his lips cutely. And Jongin fell for him, again.

But then the reality came, and he had to get up, and prepare for his work. It was tedious thing, really, since he was dying to have the whole morning to just stay in and laze around with Kyungsoo.

And either Kyungsoo knew him all too well, or he was saying it out loud, but when he thought about calling in sick, Kyungsoo pecked him on the lips, pushing him out of the soft covers.

"Meanie!" Jongin called him, but Kyungsoo didn't hear it—or pretended not to hear—and instead went back to bed. 

He was having a day off, and he got to stay longer in bed, cuddling into Jongin's pillow as the man stood over the bed, sulking at the sight.

But with a heavy heart, and even heavier walk, Jongin dragged his butt to his work, cursing and pouting all the way there. 

He just sat down on his desk, turned on the desk computer and logged into the system when his boss came back from breakfast, skipping cubicles to reach his. 

"Jongin, my man! Exactly the man I was looking for!" Jongin glanced at their boss, smiling weakly. 

"What can I do for you, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol beamed, leaning down on his table, all 6′1″ of his glory, before speaking. "Would you like to go home?"

Jongin raised his eyebrows, jumping from his chair a bit, before tucking his head to the side. "What's in it for you?" The offer was tempting, too tempting, since he left cuddly and barely awake Kyungsoo in bed, but something was fishy. "You've never offered this before.."

Chanyeol shrugged, checking his nails next. "I thought to do something nice for you, you know. You're my best employee, and you're my friend.." He trailed off, waving to some of the workers in the cubicles next to his.

But Jongin leaned in his chair, crossing his arms instead. "ChaAanyeoOol?" It was like talking to a kid, and he knew it all too well.

".. WhaAaAt?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm being a good friend, and a good boss.. Why are you so suspicious..." Chanyeol turned to leave, but stopped when Jongin started following him.

"Okay, I don't care what your ulterior motive is," Chanyeol shrugged, averting his eyes. "But I want to go home. Thank you!" Jongin beamed, not waiting for his answer, as he picked his stuff again, turning to leave.

"Say hello to Kyungsoo for me!" Chanyeol yelled after him, like hinting something, but Jongin waved over his shoulders, already skipping to the elevator.

He saw Baekhyun following the whole conversation between them two, before he beamed at him, too excited to even be offended with his antics.

Jongin was singing on his way home, getting rid of his tie that was always crooked around his neck, before throwing it to the passanger seat. He was in that good of a mood.

He parked his car in the usual spot, taking elevator this time, wanting to get home faster than ever before. But when he opened the front door to their flat, it was oddly quiet.

"Soo?" He called, kicking his shoes and dropping his briefcase at the door, walking further more.

There was no one in the kitchen, and the living room was quiet too. Jongin walked to their bedroom, peering in quietly. 

There was this lump on his side of the bed, and Jongin smiled widely, knowing that Kyungsoo was still sleeping. He wanted to slip next to him, and sleep some more, but he was too happy to fall asleep, so Jongin went back to the kitchen, having a nice breakfast in his mind.

He wasn't a good cook, after all that effort of Kyungsoo to teach him, but Jongin still got around. After scrambling eggs, and cutting the vegetables, he went back to the toast, making sure it's just the way Kyungsoo liked it. 

The knocking of utensils must've woke Kyungsoo up, since he walked out of their bedroom with bleary eyes and drag of his feet. 

Jongin looked up to the adorable sight, cooing internally as Kyungsoo tripped over his feet, steadying himself for a moment. "'G'morning."

He sat down at the kitchen island, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

Jongin put the toast as the last piece missing on the plate, and walked to drop it in front of Kyungsoo. "Good morning. Here's your breakfast, baby." 

Kyungsoo looked up from the plate filled with his favorite food, tilting his head to the side. "Why are you home?"

Jongin sat down next to him, chuckling as he scooped the same plate for himself. "Don't you want me home?" He kissed Kyungsoo on the lips when he let his guard down, digging into his food next. "Eat, Soo. It's still warm."

Kyungsoo took a moment to blink, before he plastered his face in Jongin's shoulder, nuzzling into the shirt. "Thank you for the breakfast, Nini." Jongin beamed widely, before pecking his crown, pulling him close by the arm on his waist.

"Yeol, actually, sent me home. He said something about being a good boss, and a good friend." Jongin shrugged, cuddling with Kyungsoo as the elder tried to eat through his sleep still clouding his mind.

"Really? Huh.." Kyungsoo trailed off, hiding his face. Jongin, luckily didn't see his smirk, as he obliviously still continued eating. 

"When is Tae coming home?"

"My mom is dropping him tonight," Kyungsoo answered, plucking a hotdog out of Jongin's plate. 

The younger nodded, picking some tomato from Kyungsoo's plate, feeding him with it. "I'm yours for the day, baby.." He nuzzled in Kyungsoo's cheek, kissing the soft skin afterwards, beaming down on the slight pinkness that swallowed it. "Aww, baby.." He cooed, but the elder didn't appreciate it that much.

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo giggled, swatting at him playfully, before taking both of their plates to the sink, leaving them for later. 

"Is that my shirt, Soo?" Jongin teased some more, and when Kyungsoo went to the bedroom, ignoring his yells, Jongin followed him there.

"I love it when you wear my clothes," The younger pushed him to the bed, snuggling close. "It smells like you then."

"It smells like you first," Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, kissing Jongin playful pout. "Now, maybe we're both free for the day, but we still have some things to do."

Jongin groaned at his neck, puffing out. "Can't we just stay in bed all day? We can cuddle, and watch movies, and then some," He wiggled his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo was this close to giving in. 

But he still pushed the younger off, walking to the closet for a change of clothes. "No can do, Nini. We still have to clean the place, and change the curtains. They are too dusty. Oh, and we..."

But Jongin leaned on his outstretched palm, watching Kyungsoo from the bed. The shorter didn't close the door when he walked in to change, and he had a perfect view to whatever Kyungsoo was doing.

First, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, moving it off of his body, before grabbing some other shirt from his side of the closet, changing into it. Jongin beamed at the soft stomach and pink nipples that were shown for a moment, before he focused back on the petit male.

Kyungsoo was still listing the things they had to do for the day, but Jongin was too immersed in his changing to notice. If anybody was to say that he would be this much in love, this much enamored, this much smitten with his husband, even after being together for a full decade, Jongin would've believed them.

Because his husband was nothing short of perfection in his eyes, and Jongin couldn't understand what made him so goddamn lucky in the first place.

"Jongin? Are you even listening to me?" Kyungsoo walked out with his shorts unbuttoned at the front, his shirt skewed to the side too. His hair was mused from changing, and Jongin snickered to himself, before standing from the bed.

He walked until his toes touched with Kyungsoo's, and his hands found their way to the elder's waist easily. "You're so beautiful."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whined, tucking his shirt in his pants. "I just woke up.. And my hair is a mess, and this shirt is—"

But Jongin cut him off, kissing his next sentence. Kyungsoo relaxed in his hold, wielding his hands around his shoulders. 

"My stunning husband! I love you!" Jongin whispered at his husband's lips, swaying them a little bit to the nonexistent music that both of them heard. 

Kyungsoo beamed widely, his eyes turning to little crescents, and Jongin's breath was shortened again. 

"I love you, too! So much!" Kyungsoo whispered at his lips, kissing him again. 

Jongin felt brazen, so he slipped his hands down to the other's back, gripping his buttocks over the shorts. Kyungsoo mewled into the kiss, pushing himself closer, even standing on tiptoes. 

They moved to the bed, and just as Jongin lifted him up, ready to throw him down and have his way, Kyungsoo broke the kiss, biting his lower lip. "There will be time to play with mini-Nini, but not now..."

Jongin groaned, Kyungsoo giggled, and they went back to clearing their flat. 

The curtains were first, just as Kyungsoo said; Jongin climbing the chair to take them off, and bring them to the washing machine where Kyungsoo waited to start doing the laundry. He got a kiss as a reward, so Jongin beamed a bit to himself, walking to the next task.

They cleaned the carpets next, Kyungsoo wiping all baren parts of the hardwood floor with a mop, before Jongin took the trash out. The dishes were next, but Jongin—wanting to save his husband—dropped them in the dishwasher, turning it on.

He got another kiss for that, and he couldn't be happier to finish the rest of the cleaning.

It was early afternoon when they huffed out, dropping down on the couch in mass of limbs and messy kisses. Jongin pulled his husband on top of him, massaging his back as they watched some drama on the TV.

Kyungsoo nuzzled closer to his neck, occasionally nipping his shoulders and collarbones, but getting back to watching the TV when Jongin tried to kiss him.

By the next episode, Jongin was pouting, sulking whenever Kyungsoo looked up to him, and the elder couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

"Okay, what's the matter now?"

But Jongin ignored him, raising his nose up to the air like a child.

"Nini~~" Kyungsoo sing-sang, swirling his forefinger across his husband's left pec. "Tell your Soo what's the matter."

"Nothing.." Jongin trailed off, pouting some more. 

Kyungsoo could swear he was the four year old in their family. 

"Come on~~" He tried again, kissing his neck and pushing his shirt to reach his chest. "Soo wants to play with mini-Nini now,"

"Maybe he doesn't want to play with Soo, anymore.." 

Kyungsoo snickered in the middle of the kiss, before his hand slipped down between their bodies, finding Jongin's crotch with easy. "Oh yeah? What if I squeeze him like this?"

Jongin rolled his eyes to the back of his head when Kyungsoo cupped him over the shorts, squeezing his member who was working against him. Stupid mini-Nini— Stupid Kyungsoo for calling him that!

"Hello, Nini~~" Kyungsoo cooed when he slipped his hand under the waistband, grabbing his shaft. His hand worked up and down, smearing over the cockhead too, and Jongin might've spread his legs apart.

"I'm still mad at you.." Jongin admitted breathlessly.

"Mad? About what?" Kyungsoo pushed his shirt up, grazing his teeth along the skin, slipping one bronze bud between his mouth. Jongin trashed around, both of them knowing perfectly well how his nipples were the sensitive part, before he treaded his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, keeping him in place.

"Fuck!" But Jongin didn't even know why was he even angry in the first place. Especially when Kyungsoo slipped his shorts off, curling his body in between his legs. 

The first suck on his cockhead left him crying out loud. Kyungsoo swirled his tongue around the slit, slipping it in, never tearing his eyes off Jongin's face. "Do you like that?"

Jongin nodded breathlessly, not even thinking straight. This was a sight to behold.

Kyungsoo worked his hand around the shaft, pumping him in the same time as his mouth stretched around to swallow around him, laying his tongue flat underneath. 

Jongin arched from the couch, grabbing the pillow behind his head at the hard suck, curling his toes. He couldn't stop watching as Kyungsoo licked from the base up, hooking his head just underneath the head, tasting the folds.

"You taste sweet," And if his head wasn't blown off before, he had a nosebleed by now, too.

But Kyungsoo blinked up, releasing the cock with a loud pop, as he smirked up to his husband. "Jongin.. Do you like when I play with your balls?"

Jongin widened his eyes, already shaking his head. "No! Don't!'

But Kyungsoo didn't listen to him, again, as he lowered his head down, licking up between his tightly-pulled balls and his twitching hole. He knew that his husband was most sensitive when he touched his balls, and that he could come the fastest like this, but Kyungsoo still went through, cupping one of the sacks.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Jongin trashed around, grabbing and pulling at his hair as Kyungsoo licked a big stripe, mouthing at the sack. "I'm gonna come!" He alarmed, and Kyungsoo went back to licking his crown. 

"Really?" He asked innocently, "That's the whole point!"

But Jongin didn't want to come like this, and instead pulled Kyungsoo on top of him, twisting him around. This way, Kyungsoo balls and ass were in his face, as his tented pants laid over his chest. 

He took no time in pulling his pants and boxers off, grabbing the prize. Kyungsoo moaned on top of him, dropping his forehead to his navel, inhaling through his teeth. "Fuck, Jongin!"

But Jongin wasn't listening anymore, and instead slipped two fingers in Kyungsoo's puckering hole, already twisting and hooking them around. As Kyungsoo pushed back on his digits, hissing through the pain, Jongin took his ball-sack into his mouth, sucking feverishly.

Kyungsoo, in the meantime, leaned down to take him back into his mouth, sucking in the same rhythm as Jongin's fingers worked him open. 

They both moaned around the other's, as Jongin curled his fingers in the right way, making Kyungsoo slip his cock out of his mouth, moaning loudly. "Fuck, there!"

He worked his fingers in, deeper and harder, as his lips closed in around Kyungsoo's cock, sucking at the tip. 

Kyungsoo's hands worked his member instead, and he was moaning incoherently, sucking his head in one moment, and burying his face to his base at the second. "'Gonna come!"

Jongin slipped the cock out, pushing his fingers in a nice finger-fuck, as he used his other hand to slap at the pudgy cheek that jiggled with each thrust. Kyungsoo moaned, high-pitched and lost, before he came back to suck Jongin's balls, pushing him to the edge closer.

"Jongin! Jongin, fuck!" He was too gone, moaning his name wantonly, never stopping with sucking and mouthing his cock. 

Jongin curled his fingers in the right way, and just before Kyungsoo came, the elder pulled out, twisting in his lap again. He turned around, sitting on Jongin's lap instead, as he pushed both of their cocks together, grabbing them in his palm.

Jongin threw his head back as his husband started jerking them off, using both hands to keep their members pressed. They both felt the coiling in their stomachs, both felt the ridges of the other, and Jongin didn't know what to touch first.

So he pressed his hand over Kyungsoo's, using his free one to drag it over Kyungsoo's soft tummy, and over to his erected buds, flicking them with the tip of forefinger.

The moan that was followed with an even louder groan, made Jongin buckle up in the grasp, pushing Kyungsoo's hand off and grabbing them in his hand instead.

It took another minute for Kyungsoo to hiccup on his lap, bending down to bite his lip hard, before he spluttered all over their chest, lubing the drag in the process. 

Jongin kissed his lips, following his breaths, as he twisted his fist over their cockheads, finally releasing too. He arched into Kyungsoo, groaning and seeing white behind his eyelids, coating their chest even messier.

When he milked them dry, still jerking off, Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss, totally sated. "I'm so drained..." The elder commented, making Jongin laugh too.

"Well, you wanted to play," Jongin licked his lips, watched as Kyungsoo scooped some of the cum from his chest, holding the finger to his lips to lick it clean.

Jongin pulled him down the moment his lips let go of the finger, kissing into his mouth.

"We need to clean up," 

"Or..."

"Or?"

Jongin wiggled his eyebrows, and with a chuckle and a huff, Kyungsoo stood up from the couch, pulling him to their bedroom. 

Jongin pushed him on the door as soon as they closed it, kissing his neck and collarbones. Kyungsoo's hands were pushed next to his head, Jongin holding them with his own, as the younger worked his way down over his chest and buds.

But just as Kyungsoo's back hit the bed, the front door opened with a loud thud on the wall next to it, and both Jongin and Kyungsoo froze in the moment.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!" 

They said in unison, scampering off the bed to put something on. Kyungsoo was the first to clean his chest, pulling Jongin closer to clean him too, before pulling him to the bathroom to wash their hands and faces.

"I thought you said he'd some back this evening." Jongin hissed at his husband, making sure to wash the cum from his chest.

"I thought so too!" Kyungsoo hissed back, brushing his teeth from the taste of the younger. 

When they deemed they were decent enough, Kyungsoo was the first one to walk back to the living room, finding it clean thankfully. Jongin must've arranged it before they went to the bedroom.

"Mom, hi!" Kyungsoo walked to where the woman was standing, hugging her tightly. "Why are you here so early?" He asked as she pecked his cheek, cleaning it off with her finger next.

"Tae couldn't wait to come back home, and I didn't want to stress him some more,"

Kyungsoo looked around, trying to see where their son was at the moment.

"Don't worry, he's washing his hands." His mother chuckled, before leaning in to whisper. "And you should really clean after yourselves,"

Kyungsoo blushed on that, seeing both of their shorts and boxers laying underneath the couch, where his mother must've pushed them to when she came. 

"Thanks,"

"Where's Jongin?"

"I'm here," Kyungsoo turned around to see his husband getting out of the bedroom, carrying excited Taeoh in his arms. 

"Daddy!" The four-year old beamed loudly when he spotted Kyungsoo, and the natural-fitting smile on the elder's face broke out immediately. 

"Where is my cutest boy, huh?" Kyungsoo reached out for his son, hugging him close as Jongin went to say hi to his mother-in-law.

"So now that I got him back, I gotta go. Dad's waiting in the car."

Kyungsoo looked up to his mother, raising his eyebrows. "Why didn't he come up too?"

"He has some bad stomach-ache, and we're on our way to the pharmacy, actually." She leaned down to kiss her grandson, the boy reaching out for her too, before leaving a messy kiss on her cheek. She laughed fondly, tucking his hair behind his ear, as she said goodbye to his parents.

"Tell dad I said hi, and tell him to ease on the cookies," Kyungsoo waved his mom bye, and closed the door behind her, just as Taeoh squirmed in his hold, wanting to be put down.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" Kyungsoo watched as their son ran back to the living room where Jongin was left, the smile breaking his face in half.

"What? What? What?" Jongin imitated their son's excitement, picking him from the floor, and blowing a raspberry to his clothed stomach, before kissing the top of his head. 

Kyungsoo walked back to his family, his chest hurting from so much love he felt for the two men in his life, before joining them. They talked about some cartoon that Taeoh wanted to watch, and Kyungsoo saw Jongin sharing the want as well.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

But little Taeoh beamed at his parents, sitting in between them, before looking up to Kyungsoo "Daddy! Can we have pizza for dinner?"

 

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo shared a look. 

Little four year old was the apple of their eyes, truly.


End file.
